


The One-Night Setup

by humble_beginnings



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, facesitting, nsfw prompt list, public fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humble_beginnings/pseuds/humble_beginnings
Summary: Tom Hiddleston / Reader one night stand





	The One-Night Setup

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a nsfw prompt list (here on Tumblr: http://storiesitellmyself.tumblr.com/post/161998313684/nsfw-prompt-list) with the following requests:  
> Lie back and let me take care of you., Does that feel good, baby girl?, Did I make you this wet, sweetheart?, I want to mark you so everyone knows you’re mine., Ride my face.

When your best friend called and gave you thirty minutes notice for a dinner reservation with her and her boyfriend you were unamused, already having devised your own plans for the evening. After a gentle reminder that you owe her a favour and a few choice curse words you decided to brave it and hope for an early end to the evening.  
“Did you already have a hot date?” Melinda asks as you cross the street together.   
“Yeah,” you say. “With an assortment of toys and a hot bath.”  
She snorts and almost trips on her feet.   
“Sorry, too much?”

Melinda likes to think your kinkiness and heightened libido come from a place of loneliness, that it’s a cover for a heart desperate for love and a stable relationship like hers. She couldn’t be further from the truth, although you’re happy she’s so in love and content the idea of spending eternity with the same man bores you to tears.

As soon as you spot the man sitting at the table with Melinda’s boyfriend Carter you understand what’s happening and can’t believe you fell for a fix-up again. He unfolds from his seat as you approach, pulling out the chair beside him and offering a hand to introduce himself.  
“Tom,” he says in a deep voice. “Lovely to meet you.”  
You introduce yourself and sit down, catching his scent as he guides the chair in for you. It’s crisp and citrusy with a hint of something... something darker you can’t place. Expensive, if you had to guess, much like the luxurious burgundy cashmere sweater that fits his muscular stature like a soft glove.   
_Shame,_ you think to yourself with a grin. _If Carter thinks he’s a good match for me he’ll be a total prude, an upstanding British gentleman who’d blush at the thought of tongue on a first date, let alone anything more. And we’re not even on the first date._

“Tom is visiting from London,” Carter says as though it makes him more attractive.   
“Business or pleasure?” you ask.  
“Business, I’m afraid.” His smile is bright and genuine. “I fly out tomorrow afternoon.”  
While the three of them make small talk you watch his elegant hands gesture wildly, the way he caresses his own face when he thinks. He pushes his glasses up on his nose and looks down at you with a hint of admonishment at your staring but winks playfully before returning his attention to Carter and Melinda.  
 _Maybe this won’t be a complete bust after all._

When you go to the bathroom together Melinda tries to defend herself.   
“It’s not a set up, Carter begged me to bring you so Tom wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. Why would I set you up with someone who’s only in town until... no. I know what you’re thinking, don’t do it.”  
“What?” you ask innocently while touching up your lipstick.  
“I know that look. Do you know who he is?”  
“Should I?”  
“Tom Hiddleston. He won an Emmy last year? Played Loki in the Marvel films? Hank Williams? Am I ringing any bells at all?”  
“What’s Hank Williams got to do with anything?” you ask, confused.  
“He played... never mind. Please don’t go there.”  
“Um...” You take a few moments to process her words. “You brought me on a set up with a man you’re forbidding me to date?”  
“You don’t date, and I’m not forbidding, just appealing to your better judgement. There are fifty men in this restaurant who’d go home with you in a heartbeat, just leave this one alone. All it takes is one photograph and suddenly you’re the mystery brunette everyone wants a piece of.”  
“Are you like a fangirl or something?”  
“No, Carter has told me the horror stories. He’s managing Tom’s security while he’s here.”  
Surely your best friend knows better than to bait you with ‘just leave this one alone’?

On the way back to the table you can feel him watching your hips sway as you walk and when you look up his eyes are very obviously on the cleavage that peeks from the top of your dress. He catches your gaze and has the good grace to blush while he bites his lip. As soon as dessert is done he turns to you while Carter and Melinda are involved in their own conversation, moving in close rather than raise his voice over the noise in the restaurant.  
“Would you like to go somewhere more private?”  
You nod and he stands abruptly, pulling some cash from his wallet and placing it gently in the centre of the table.   
“Thank you for a lovely evening, Carter,” he says, extending his hand. “And it was a pleasure to meet you, Melinda. I’m afraid I have some calls to make before it’s too late.”  
Melinda gives you a subtle frown when you follow suit. “I’ll just see he doesn’t get lost,” you say, picking up your purse and coat.   
“You’re not coming back, are you?” she hisses as you kiss her cheek.  
“Probably not.”

It’s a different Tom that steps out the back door of the restaurant and into the cool evening. The alley is dark and secluded and he wraps a protective arm around your waist, guiding you further into the shadows toward the street. Before you get to the pavement though, he backs you against the wall, slanting his lips down to kiss you hard until you whimper, his body pressed against you so you feel his erection against your hip and his muscles on your swollen breasts.

“Tell me you want this,” he says, pulling away suddenly. His blue eyes bore into yours, dark and wide, his breath coming in shallow pants you wouldn’t expect at his level of fitness.   
In response you weave a hand behind his neck and pull his mouth back to yours, licking at the seam of his lips and thrusting your tongue against his.  
“I need to hear it. Tell me you want me.”  
“I want you,” you breathe.  
“Show me you’re sure.”  
You’re torn between an indignant ‘don’t treat me like a fragile little girl’ response and pulling his cock from his pants to show him in no uncertain terms you’re sure, but have another idea. Looking both ways to be sure no one is watching, you pull him into another passionate kiss, this time lifting your leg so your knee hooks onto his hip. Tom groans and grinds against you, his hand smoothing up to your thigh beneath your skirt, and you guide it further... further... until his fingertips brush the lace of your g-string and you squeak with delight at his touch on your soaked lips.  
“ **Did I make you this wet, sweetheart?** ” he says with a hitched breath, bringing his fingers to his mouth.   
“Yes,” you whisper, taking his hand and sucking the remnants off as his eyes widen.

He releases his grip and takes off at a fast clip, his long strides almost leaving you behind. The walk and elevator ride are silent and thick with tension, and once you’re inside his hotel room all bets are seemingly off.   
“I knew you were trouble the moment you walked into the restaurant,” he says, tilting your chin up with one finger. “How about we see what’s under here?”  
Tom’s fingers ghost over your hips and all the way up your sides as he gathers your dress and tugs it off over your head, revealing nothing but your g-string. He smiles and shakes his head, looking down at you appreciatively without touching your smooth skin.   
“That’s what I thought.” He takes a breast in each hand and rolls your nipples gently between his thumbs and fingers, making a moan escape your throat. “These have been begging for my attention, haven’t they? Straining so desperately against your dress, pleading for just a little tweak to tide you over.” His voice is like thick dark honey oozing straight to your core and you clamp your thighs together as wetness seeps into the lace that’s slowly torturing your cunt. “Don’t be shy now, darling. If my assistance is needed somewhere else then by all means just ask.”  
He slips his hands inside the fabric and twists until both sides give way with a sting against your skin, discarding the shreds on the floor and working his fingers between your legs. You hastily push the leather jacket from his shoulders and clutch at the hem of his sweater but he stops you with a soothing hand on your chest and a soft kiss before guiding you to the bed.

“ **Lie back and let me take care of you.** ”

You scoot backwards until you reach the pile of pillows, watching with lidded eyes while he peels off his sweater and jeans, revealing a complete lack of underwear. His long fingers fist his cock gently, the thick length making you lick your lips as he steps toward you.   
“Show me that pretty pussy, hm?”  
Tom guides your thighs apart, kissing upward on each side from your knee. When he’s so close you can feel the stubble on his cheek prickle your lips he bites down and sucks a deep bruising love bite into your inner thigh until you cry out with the exquisite pain.  
“That’s the first of many. **I want to mark you so everyone knows you’re mine**.”  
“Oh, god. Please.” You love coming away from a hot night covered in bruises of all kinds, the odd scratch here, a little broken skin there.  
He starts by holding your legs wide and rubbing his thumb between your lips, spreading the juices up and around your clit which now throbs in desperation. Each time you roll your hips against him he breathes a little heavier and dips his thumb inside you a little further.

You swell under his touch and writhe on the bed until he gives in and slowly devours you, gliding two fingers inside while his lips and tongue drive you toward your peak. He alternates rubbing his soft textured tongue on your clit and sucking it between his lips and teeth while your hands fist in the sheets and pinch your own nipples. When your hips buck he holds you down with a firm hand, grinning up at you devilishly from between your legs, and your head slams back into the pillow as a screaming orgasm rips through your body. Your legs shake as he laps gently at your cunt to bring you down, dipping his tongue inside and eagerly swallowing your essence before wiping his face and stalking up to kiss your lips and lie down beside you.

Rolling toward him you trace the contours of his muscles with two fingers like a maze that leads to the holy grail dripping precum onto his happy trail. He sighs and closes his eyes as you admire the perfect veined length, the velvet feel of his sensitive cock beneath your fingers as you stroke slowly from base to tip and back again. Tom thrusts up to your hand when you kiss his neck, moving down to nuzzle his collar bone and flick over his nipples with your tongue, tracing the same path with your lips and lapping up the salty droplets in the sparse patch of hair before positioning yourself beside his hips and taking the tip in your mouth.

“Fuck,” he hisses. “Show me what you can do with that mouth.”  
Your hand caresses his balls while the other squeezes the base as your lips glide up and down, taking him further with each stroke until he hits the back of your throat and you freeze with a sharp breath, not wanting to gag. His eyes are wide with alarm as he looks down and strokes his hand through your hair, encouraging but not controlling as you try more slowly until you’re able to meet your fist with your lips and hold his length in your mouth. You moan with your tongue flat on the underside of his cock and it sends shudders through his body, his abs rippling as he convulses in pleasure. Your fingers press back further to that incredible spot behind his balls and as you come perilously close to his puckered hole you’re surprised to find him spreading his legs wider rather than recoiling as you’d expect. A groan vibrates around him as he thrusts carefully in and out of your mouth a few times and releases your hair.

With a few long licks you release him and straddle his thighs with the intent of taking control but he flips you onto your back like you weigh nothing and pins your arms above your head, rubbing his length back and forth over your folds while you try to angle up and notch him inside.   
“My god you’re so wet...” he lowers his head to kiss your lips, his tongue pushing between your lips as his cock fills you in one thrust. “ **Does that feel good, baby girl?** Tell me you haven’t wanted my dick buried inside you since we met.”  
“Yes,” you moan. “Fuck... fuck me.”  
“Be careful what you wish for, darling. I won’t stop until you can’t come any more, until you can’t speak, or walk. Then, and only then, I’ll let you have my seed and watch it dribble out of you and mark your thighs. Because you... are... mine.” He punctuates his last words with thrusts hard enough to jolt you into the pillows, holding your legs wide so he hits all of your sensitive places at once. Supporting himself on one arm he splays his hand in the trimmed mane around his cock so that his knuckles brush your clit with every stroke, lowering so that his chest grazes your nipples as he moves. You’re overloaded with the amount of contact and by the time he nibbles your bottom lip you’re crying out his name as your walls spasm around his shaft and another orgasm leaves you shaking beneath him.

Tom slows and removes his hand, lying some of his weight on you and kissing you tenderly while you regain your senses. Nuzzling your neck with a satisfied hum he leaves more bites on your throat and collarbone before pushing back to watch his cock disappear inside you, each withdrawal bringing with it more of your glistening essence.  
He pauses and brushes a lock of hair from your face. “If I keep this up I’m going to come, you feel so fucking good.”  
“Isn’t that the point?”  
“Yes, sweetheart, it is... eventually. But you can clearly still form a coherent sentence so I’m nowhere near finished with you.” After another deep stroke he pulls out and lies beside you on the pillow, lacing his fingers into yours to pull you up and onto his hips.

As you’re positioning yourself over his shaft he holds your hips and shakes his head. “We’ll get to that, darling.”  
He pulls you forward with ease and you squeak in surprise as your soaked pussy leaves a trail on his torso, lifting you again so your knees are over his shoulders and your cunt is exposed to his face. You lean back as he starts to tease you with his tongue and lips, his arms wrapped tight around your thighs and holding you for him to eat his fill. Your orgasms and coming easier now and you’ve never been more grateful for the advice you read in a magazine as a teenager that practice bringing yourself to multiple climaxes will make it happen faster when you’re with a partner. Tom sucks your hypersensitive clit into his mouth and then gently between his teeth, back and forth until you convulse and seize, begging for reprieve as your muscles contract and spill your juices on his chin.

When you try to move off he refuses to release you, running his hands up and down your body and looking up at you with those mischievous blue eyes.   
“Can you give me one more, baby? I know you can.”  
You’re not entirely convinced, the room is spinning and your hair clings to your temples with sweat. You shake your head.   
“Come on, baby girl. Use me. You know you want to. **Ride my face**.”  
Without warning he pulls your shoulders forward so you have to grip the headboard for support and then slowly explores your vulva with his tongue, skirting around your already overstimulated clit. After a few moments he starts to move your hips back and forth with his hands and your carnal desires take over.

One hand braces against the headboard and wall while the other threads into his hair, tugging at the short curly strands as you roll your pelvis back and forth over his face with increasing intensity. The short sharp hairs on his face burn your skin raw and you relish the combination of pain and pleasure, rutting frantically over his tongue and lips until a deep wail is torn from your throat and the throes of ecstasy wash over you.

Tom doesn’t give you time to recover before extracting himself and turning around behind you, pulling your hips back to fill you with one thrust while your cunt still contracts around him.   
“Fuck,” he moans, crossing his arms over your torso and taking a breast in each hand as he moves. “This is going to be quick but I’ll take care of you after.” He kisses the back of your neck as you nod.  
“Ok.”  
“You like it fast and rough, don’t you darling?”  
“Yes,” you croak.  
“Hold on, then.”  
The wet slap of your bodies meeting drowns out your gasps for breath and you feel the hot breath on your back as he grunts with the effort of every pistoning thrust. You’re lost as he draws out your last orgasm, every push into your g-spot firing off new bursts of pleasure until finally with a heavy moan Tom slows and pushes deep inside, filling you with a warmth that spreads from deep in your belly and makes you collapse against him.

As you lie in his arms he lulls you to sleep with strokes of his long fingers up and down your spine and the steady beat of his heart beneath your ear. Upon returning to London he sends a large basket of flowers, fruit, wine, and chocolate to Melinda and Carter with a simple thank you for their warm hospitality, but he’s careful never to discuss you with Carter again. In you he finds the façade of possession he craves without the commitment neither of you can give, and whenever he’s in town you’re his first call. Melinda just shakes her head when you clear your schedule for the time he’s around; she keeps the satisfied, victorious smiles to herself.

 


End file.
